


То, что как космос

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sunshine, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Альбус поступает в магистратуру на нейрофизиолога, потому что ищет чудо. А тетя Батильда подсовывает ему Геллерта.





	То, что как космос

**Author's Note:**

> modern!sunshine!nomage!AU. Все упомянутые в тексте изобретения и исследования на деле принадлежат их авторам. AU по возрасту: Геллерт и Альбус тут ровесники.

— Вообще-то сегодня я хотел…  
  
— Ох, Альбус, не выдумывай, — мисс Бэгшот отмахнулась и продолжила собираться в дорогу. Свежий номер «Прогресса в нейробиологии» отправился в ее сумку вместе с любовным романом в яркой обложке и любимой ручкой с костяным наконечником. — Ты на кафедре нейрофизиологии уже бывал больше иных студентов, тебя там ждут не дождутся. Совсем не обязательно приходить на мероприятие для тех, кто не определился.   
  
Альбус нашел бы чем заняться. Например, он еще не обговорил, в которую из лабораторий его будущего корпуса перенесет свои исследования, или он мог бы найти Ингрем и спросить, как дела у ее подопытных мышей, или…  
  
Но мисс Бэгшот — или, как раньше, тетя Батильда — была давней подругой его матери, и самое меньшее, чем он мог ей отплатить за все сделанное ею — присмотреть за ее племянником.   
  
— Он очень талантлив, — мисс Бэгшот проверяла ящики стола, продолжая говорить, — думаю, способен многого добиться… Но ужасный раздолбай, иначе и не скажешь. Берется то за одно, то за другое, не может сосредоточиться. Из школы едва не вылетел за непотребное поведение, но тут же сдал все экстерном и умчался путешествовать. Я даже не знала, что он уже вернулся, и, к счастью, хотя бы думает о дальнейшем образовании, — она выпрямилась и поймала взгляд Альбуса.  
  
Альбусу стало неловко, как будто его вот-вот спросят об уроке, который он не выучил (хотя в жизни с ним такого не случалось, фантазия у него была хорошая).  
  
— Альбус, — мисс Бэгшот смотрела строго и серьезно, — прошу тебя, уговори его поступить. Ему это по силам, я знаю. Геллерт умен, но слишком… отстраняется и ведет себя не лучшим образом, если ему скучно. Хотелось бы получить возможность за ним присматривать, это должно хорошо на него подействовать.  
  
— Я сделаю все возможное, — осторожно пообещал Альбус, уже понимая, что если этот чертов Геллерт не поступит ни на одну специальность в биологическом, ему будет гораздо, гораздо более неловко общаться с тетей Батильдой.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогой, — мисс Бэгшот улыбнулась, захлопнула сумку. — Сейчас заскочу за вещами и в аэропорт. Жаль, что его приезд совпал с моей конференцией, но я столько лет хотела выступить с этой темой! Так что доверяю Геллерта тебе. Он собирался быть к десяти, сейчас ему сообщу о тебе и дам номер, найдетесь, вы оба взрослые мальчики.  
  
  
До десяти оставалось еще полчаса, и, проводив мисс Бэгшот, Альбус засел в кафетерии с чашкой кофе, достал смартфон и принялся просматривать ленту новостей. Ничего нового по нейронаукам лента не сообщила, но Альбуса интересовала не только своя непосредственная специальность. В галактике M105, в созвездии Льва, открыли несколько молодых звезд и сверхмассивную черную дыру — фотография черной бездны космоса с ярким сиянием посередине. Таким Альбус всегда любовался и планировал как-нибудь съездить к мощным телескопам. Космос был чудом, живым и дышащим звездными ветрами, и, наверное, Альбус бы занимался астрофизикой, не считай он, что и гораздо ближе есть чудеса.  
  
Общие новости: переоткрытый вид боливийских лягушек, новый детектор гравитационных волн, видео с воссозданной с помощью робота походкой амниота, и вне всякой науки: фотографии птиц, заметка из питомника хищных птиц, которому Альбус периодически жертвовал деньги…   
  
Смартфон прервал показ успешно сменившей оперение пустельги и завибрировал.  
  
— Слушаю?  
  
— Тетя Батильда попытается сделать со мной что-то противозаконное, если я не встречусь с тобой. А я не могу себе этого позволить. Так что не выполнишь ли ты свою часть соглашения? Я слева от главного входа, у крайней колонны, — безаппелляционно заявили из трубки.  
  
— Пара минут, и я буду, — в тон ответил Альбус, и не удивился, услышав, что собеседник прервал звонок.   
  
Ну, о том, что племянник Батильды не обременял себя формальной вежливостью, его ведь предупреждали.   
  
  
Во дворе толпились потенциальные студенты, старшекурсники, преподаватели и журналисты; но по описанию Альбус понял, кто его ждет.  
  
Геллерт стоял, опершись спиной о стену здания и скрестив руки.   
  
Обманчиво-расслабленная поза, белые джинсы, тяжелая обувь, темная рубашка с мелким серым принтом, гроздь подвесок, браслет и кольца, которые при желании можно было использовать вместо кастетов. Старшее поколение от таких, как Геллерт, ахает и охает, тщетно надеясь уговорить их взяться за ум.  
  
Альбус по стенке пробрался подальше от знакомых, чтобы не вытащили перед камерами, и, игнорируя исходящий от Геллерта посыл «Не подходите, я в вас не нуждаюсь», подошел и протянул руку.  
  
— Альбус Дамблдор.  
  
Геллерт обратил на него внимание, смерил взглядом, но руку пожал, обжигая холодным металлом и теплой кожей.  
  
— Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Тетушка заставила тебя сделать это, я знаю. Ну пойдем, показывай, к чему она хочет меня приобщить, — речь у Геллерта была быстрая и мелодичная, но насчет сквозящих в ней ноток Альбус не обманывался. Новый знакомый заранее в нем разочаровался.  
  
Что ж, после стольких возложенных ожиданий Альбус счел это вполне достойным разнообразием.   
  
— Пойдем. Нам туда, к черному входу.   
  
— Отлично, — Геллерт снисходительно одобрил выбор и пошел рядом с Альбусом.  
  
  
Дверь заднего входа поддалась ключ-карте Альбуса и закрылась следом, оставляя их в гулкой, прохладной тишине пустых коридоров.  
  
— Что тебя интересует? — спросил Альбус.   
  
— Тетушка говорила: «Такой хороший мальчик, еще и твой ровесник», — Геллерт его словно не слышал и вел разговор туда, куда сам хотел. Альбус набрался терпения, — ты-то сам здесь на котором курсе?  
  
— Закончил бакалавриат по нейробиологии, в этом году поступаю на нейрофизиологию, — Альбус неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону своего будущего факультета.  
  
— Тебе же восемнадцать, — Геллерт резко повернулся к нему, вгляделся пристально.   
Так вот как он выглядит, когда заинтересован. Черты лица, разного цвета глаза с чем-то диким, глубинным во взгляде, темная подводка…  
  
Геллерта можно было снимать в фотосессиях, где люди изображают фейри или эльфов.   
  
Причем даже не вытаскивая пирсинг и не переодевая.   
  
Он все равно казался подменышем, которому здесь не место.  
  
Эти мысли заняли всего пару секунд, и пауза не слишком затянулась, когда Альбус небрежно ответил:  
  
— Перескакивал через классы. Закончил школу в 14 и сразу же поступил.  
  
— Ага, — Геллерт приподнял бровь — левую, с колечком черного металла, — до такого я не додумался, а жаль. Видимо, нужно было вести себя более примерно. Как ты.   
  
— Да, — согласился Альбус. Явный и открытый бунтарь Геллерт сделал свои выводы о нем, и частично был прав.  
  
И еще он проигнорировал прямой вопрос, и Альбус зашел с другого конца:  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь поступать на биологический?  
  
Геллерт нахмурился:  
  
— Не уверен, что вообще хочу куда-то поступать, — признался он. — Высшее — это довольно нудно.  
  
— Тогда почему не дистанционное?  
  
— Там неудобно заниматься своими проектами.  
  
— Какими проектами? — продолжил интересоваться Альбус. Они медленно шли по коридору мимо ряда закрытых дверей, за которыми не было ничего достойного внимания.  
  
— Мне нужно одновременно три группы подопытных мышей, выборка из людей, «Хаббл», томограф «EXPLORER», возможность сложной компьютерной симуляции и это даже не все, — Геллерт усмехнулся. — Как только определюсь, будет проще.  
  
— Это который ускоренный томограф всего тела? — уточнил Альбус.   
  
— Ага, я о нем недавно читал. Только прототип, но то, как быстро и полно с ним можно все отслеживать — просто блеск!  
  
— Согласен, — Альбус кивнул, — если ты думаешь о том, чтобы пользоваться местными лабораториями, могу показать тебе свою. Пока она еще тут, а не в соседнем корпусе.  
  
— Показывай, — Геллерт махнул рукой.   
  
— Ты совсем не можешь решить, какая сфера тебя привлекает? Нам сюда, — Альбус повел гостя по лестнице, про себя отметив, что в целом он неплохо справляется с задачей тетушки. Ну, ее строптивый племянник по крайней мере с ним разговаривает.  
  
— Не-а, — откликнулся Геллерт сзади. — За что ни берусь — все сначала понятно, потом вылезают идеи, потом куча странных ограничений, которые кажутся мне неуместными и решаемыми, и аж руки зудят. Но прямо сходу я сделать ничего толком не могу. Смотрю на смежное, или на другое — а там то же самое.  
  
Геллерт, кажется, совсем не волновался о том, что же подумает Альбус после таких признаний. Очевидно, это было ниже его достоинства.  
  
Либо у этого парня бред величия на фоне серьезного психиатрического расстройства, либо он действительно гений.   
  
Сердце Альбуса застучало чаще, и виной тому были не лестницы.   
  
— Передовые нейронауки, Геллерт. Изучал?  
  
— Присматривался несколько раз, было дело.  
  
— И какие же твои идеи по этому поводу?  
  
Геллерт молчал всего секунду.  
  
— Тетушка рассказывала, что у вас получили возможность провести эксперимент на людях со вживленными в мозг электродами? На пациентах после операций по лечению эпилепсии.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Альбус. — Сейчас заканчивают согласование, я знаком с парой людей, которые будут его проводить.  
  
— Можешь записать: я уверен, что когда они отследят, какие нейроны активируются, например, при восприятии числа «три» и изображения трех предметов — это будут совсем разные нейроны.  
  
— Почему? — Альбус остановился. Повернулся к Геллерту.  
  
— Как по мне, достаточно очевидно, — тот пожал плечами. — Абстрактные цифры и конкретные предметы — это совсем разные плоскости. Как высшая математика и глазомер — это точно не про одни и те же области мозга. Не говори, что это такой свежий прогноз, о котором никто даже не догадывался. Думаю, вполне догадываются, и собираются проверить.  
  
— Я мог бы быть уверен в этом, если бы был самоуверен, как ты, — хмыкнул Альбус.  
  
— Можешь быть, разрешаю, — Геллерт еще раз дернул плечами.   
  
— Вряд ли я достигну таких высот, — Альбус вставил ключ-карту в дверь своей лаборатории, — заходи, ознакомишься.  
  
  
Обстановка лаборатории явно хорошо подействовала на Геллерта — он, прежде расслабленно-небрежный, собрался и подтянулся, соблюдая технику безопасности так, как было необходимо. Не смотря на вид «И чем вы таким важным можете заниматься?», какое-то понятие об уважении у него все-таки было.   
  
После короткой лекции, знакомящей гостя с перечнем доступного университету оборудования, Альбус перешел к своему проекту. Поскольку объект его исследований невооруженным глазом увидеть было нельзя, Альбус рассказывал.  
  
— …Таким образом, клетка высушивается и прессуется, и уже в таком виде погружается в гелевый раствор сложной формулы, напитывается гелем…  
  
— …И потом погружается в воду, где впитывает ее и расширяется в несколько раз, после чего ее удобнее исследовать, — прервал Геллерт. — Спасибо, я читал. Экспансивная микроскопия. Но там не было твоего имени.  
  
— Да, написали просто «ученые из такого-то института», — развел руками Альбус, — это было уже некоторое время назад, сейчас я модифицирую метод конкретно для РНК — не моя специальность, но по просьбе…  
  
Он осекся, поняв, что Геллерт, наконец-то, увидел его. Обратил на него свое внимание целиком и полностью — и чувство это было ошеломляющим.  
  
— Мне нравится эта идея, — Геллерт кивнул в сторону, — изящно, просто, широко применимо. Такие идеи меняют мир — красиво и исподволь.  
  
— А ты хочешь его менять? — несколько завороженно уточнил Альбус.  
  
— О да, — Геллерт усмехнулся.   
  
— Почему тогда не политика? — наверняка, Геллерт мог быть очаровательным. Как фейри. Если бы хотел этого.  
  
— О-о-о, я думал в эту сторону. Политика, конечно, занимается перераспределением власти и способна существенно потрясти устои, — Геллерт улыбнулся еще раз, открыто и возбужденно, в его глазах плясали искры, — но мир, каким мы его видим, изменила наука, — он широким жестом предложил обратить внимание на высокотехнологичную начинку лаборатории.   
  
— Твоя правда, — медленно кивнул Альбус. — Это несложно, но с этой стороны я особо не заходил.   
  
— А твои интересы? — Геллерт шагнул ближе, — почему нейрофизиология?  
  
— Я хочу обнаружить то, чего еще никто не обнаруживал, — честно ответил Альбус. — И это даже не эндорестиформное ядро. Я уверен, что мы способны на что-то, чего даже представить себе не можем. На что-то… как чудеса. Как космос.   
  
Геллерт прищурился, но странноватые излияния Альбуса комментировать не стал.  
  
— Значит, ты хочешь того же, что и я.   
  
— Да.   
  
— Это интересно, — Геллерт шагнул назад, разрывая неприлично короткую дистанцию, и Альбус дернул плечами, стряхивая с себя транс. Что на него нашло?   
  
— Покажи мне, что тут еще есть, — вежливо и заинтересованно попросил Геллерт.  
  
  
Аудитории, библиотеку и музей они прошли ускоренным темпом.  
  
Интересовали Геллерта на деле лаборатории, исследования и Альбус.  
  
— Знаешь, у астрофизики или технологии есть один неоспоримый плюс против нейробиологии, — заметил Геллерт, когда они добрели до кафетерия и решили, что им нужно по чашке кофе.  
  
— Это какой? — Альбус на миг отвлекся, прислушиваясь: но вроде бы официальный осмотр Дня открытых дверей сюда не шел, работники кафетерия выглядели сонными и расслабленными.   
  
— Никого не волнует, этично ли исследовать поведение экситонов при комнатной температуре или измерять вращение черных дыр в момент смерти звезды, — кольца звякнули о ручку чашки.  
  
— Эта статья про сожранную звезду вышла вчера, Геллерт, — заметил Альбус.  
  
— То есть вчера вечером ты делал то же, что и я, — Геллерт усмехнулся в ответ. — Ну или почти то же. Ты увлекался своим милым невинным хобби в виде астрофизики, я мучительно пытался решить, хочу я туда или ну их. Наверное, все-таки нет. Столь далекий космос, конечно, впечатляющ, но уж больно… неприкладен.  
  
— Так тебе не нравятся вопросы этичности касательно нейробиологии? — Альбус чуял в словах Геллерта подтекст, но счел за лучшее пока отморозиться.  
  
— Иногда там задаются просто идиотские вопросы, которые и не про науку, и не про этику. Например, если смерть — это прекращение деятельности мозга, то можно ли считать человека, части мозга которого функционируют внутри мыши или свиньи, мертвым, — Геллерт махнул свободной рукой. — Это чистой воды софистика! До некоторых видов науки просто удобно докапываться, вот и все. Возможно, они боятся, что ученые докажут отсутствие души — лишь глии и нейроны, и это их расстроит?  
  
— Я, кстати, не отрицаю существование души, — заметил Альбус. Из Геллерта, несомненно, вышел бы отличный докладчик. Главное его заинтересовать, а там он фиг заткнется. И все будут слушать.  
  
— И где ты ее нашел? В срезах мозга, насколько известно, ничего такого не обнаружено.  
  
— Одно из двух… Нет, из трех. Либо она где-то на уровне, куда еще никто не дошел; либо она в принципе неизмерима нашими технологиями, сколько ни совершенствуй; либо ее нет, а я — самообманывающийся дурак, — Альбус поставил чашку на стол. Геллерт убрал за ухо прядь волос и пристально посмотрел на него.  
  
— Возможно, ты бы даже смог меня убедить в ее существовании.   
  
Альбус не был уверен, что слышал в своей жизни предложение интимнее.   
  
— Если только не будешь упоминать религию и религиозные ограничения для исследований, — продолжил Геллерт. — Это слишком ужасно, чтобы оставаться спокойным.   
  
— Тем не менее, ты все еще сидишь здесь, а не вприпрыжку умчался изобретать сверхпроводимость, — Если таково было спокойствие: быстрая, вдохновленная речь, горящие глаза, нервные движения, то во что превращается беспокойный Геллерт?  
  
— Ее уже изобрели, — он отмахнулся.  
  
— Ага, при давлении в два миллиона атмосфер.  
  
— Поправят без меня. Люди… Да, люди — это интересно, — Геллерт снова не сводил с него взгляда.   
  
Альбуса охватило чувство удивительной легкости: как будто он может начать говорить о чем угодно, а его поймут и подхватят. Хоть о планах на свои исследования на новой кафедре, хоть о квантовом компьютере, хоть о том, что внезапные дожди проредили микробную жизнь пустыни Атакама — и Геллерт либо подхватит, потому что тоже в курсе, либо разберется влет.  
  
Конечно, Альбус не мог бы пожаловаться на недостаток интеллектуальных и эрудированных собеседников. Но он видел наглядную разницу между знакомыми специалистами и Геллертом — не имевшим ни степени, ни звания — но великолепно быстрым и небрежным. Как он сам. Только смелее.   
  
— Пойдем, — Альбус встал, — покажу оставшееся. Спортзал, то-се, — нашел он предлог. Геллерт охотно повелся на предлог, и, держась к Альбусу очень близко, вышел с ним в коридор.  
  
Альбус замер, прислушиваясь. За поворотом шумели, топали, кто-то вещал бодро поставленным голосом…  
  
— Тихо! — он схватил Геллерта за руку, уколовшись об кольца, и кинулся бежать в противоположную от шума сторону. Не требуя объяснений, тот мгновенно подстроился и рванул следом, так же стараясь не топать слишком уж громко в гулких коридорах.   
  
Они вдвоем взлетели по лестнице на этаж вверх, потом еще на один: Альбус решил перестраховаться. Замерли, и услышав, что на этом этаже тоже кто-то есть, Альбус дернул Геллерта за собой, в зону рекреации, в тесный угол за отодвинутым от стены книжным шкафом.  
  
Геллерт часто дышал, опаляя дыханием, а Альбус слушал, как кто-то проходит рядом и надеялся, что они не попадут в неловкое положение.  
  
— Из-за чего такое бегство? — шепотом спросил Геллерт.  
  
— Официальные посетители, — так же пояснил Альбус. — Там еще и снимают… Меня бы они не упустили, показывали бы как лучшего выпускника.  
  
— И ты решил заранее сбежать?  
  
— Да.  
  
Геллерт беззвучно рассмеялся, его грудь тряслась, гроздь украшений брякала — близко-близко к Альбусу, так, что он чувствовал жар чужого тела.  
  
Шаги уже совсем стихли вдали, когда Альбус неохотно первым вылез из их убежища.  
  
— Насколько я помню, это не в вашем институте успешно провели эксперимент со связью между мозгами трех людей?  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Альбус. — А жаль. Я бы хотел поучаствовать в том, к чему этот эксперимент может привести. Может, объединенное мышление для совместного решения проблем…  
  
Геллерт повернулся к нему лицом, посмотрел в глаза. В упор и почти давяще своим беспредельным вниманием.  
  
Затем улыбнулся.  
  
— Ладно, так и быть. Я поступлю в этот биологический… На какую-нибудь специальность, еще подумаю. Но при условии! Я иду на биолога, а ты идешь со мной на свидание.  
  
Тяжелая, горячая волна прошла по телу.  
  
— Тебя ничего не смущает в подобном предложении?  
  
— Если бы из тебя сейчас полезла гомофобия, я был бы разочарован так, как никогда в жизни — а разочарован я постоянно. Но ты слишком умен для этого.  
  
— Ты прав, — согласился Альбус. Мысль о том, что мисс Бэгшот будет им довольна, мелькнула и исчезла, сметенная проблемой уровня таяния ледников.  
  
Что важнее: убрать обратно за ухо падающий Геллерту на глаза светлый локон или узнать, зачем ему ПЭТ-КТ сканер новой модели?


End file.
